The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Astrantia, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Astrantia ‘Star of Passion’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Star of Passion’.
The new cultivar originated from open pollination done by the Inventor in 1999 in Woubrugge, The Netherlands. Both the male and female parents were unnamed plants from the Inventor's breeding program. The specific parents are not known as seeds from various female plants were pooled. The Inventor selected ‘Star of Passion’ as a single unique plant in 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division by the Inventor in Woubrugge, The Netherlands in 2010. Propagation by division and tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.